Total Drama Acapella
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Back for a new season, Chris decides to take it a step up from Total Drama World Tour. Time to go acapella! See chapter one for more information. 4 spots left! Tell your friends!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw Pitch Perfect 2 the other day and had to do this! Fat Amy was absolutely hilarious.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, Noah and Katie would be together and Duncan and Gwen would have stayed together.

Chris: Hello, as you all know, I'm Chris McLean. Due to recent events, I decided to do a new season called Total Drama Acapella. If you don't know what acapella means, look it up. I'm accepting no more than twelve groups to join. That might change based on how many audition tapes I get. Please see the example audition tape.

Example audition (using my OCs):

Kat: Hi, I'm Kat.

Ophelia: I'm Ophelia.

Vivi: Vivi.

Rosie: Rosie.

Aqua: I'm Aqua and we're The Fierce Five. Here's our audition.

Vivi: *doing the intro to Fancy* Do do do do do do do.

Ophelia: *singing* First thing's first, I'm the realest.

Aqua: (realest)

Ophelia: Drop this and let the whole world feel it.

Rosie: (let them feel it)

Ophelia: And I'm still in the Murda Bizness.

Rosie: I could hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics

Aqua: (right, right)

Rosie: You should want a bad bitch like this (huh?). Drop it low and pick it up just like this.

Kat: (yeah)

Aqua: Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris. High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist.

Rosie: (on my wrist)

Aqua: Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that.

Rosie: (never)

Vivi: Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back.

Rosie: (what?)

Vivi: Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that.

Kat: I'm so fancy. You already know. I'm in the fast lane. From L.A. to Tokyo. I'm so fancy. Can't you taste this gold? Remember my name. 'Bout to blow!

*End audition tape*

Chris: Excellent work! The winning group will receive one million dollars. *holds up a suitcase* Which from past troubles is in a _fireproof_ case. Who will win? Who will lose? Who's going to lose their voice? Find out in Total! Drama! *sings* Acapella!

Form:

Group name:

Members: (a minimum of three members, maximum of eight members, please)

-Name:

-Age:

-Label: (Ex: Basket case, loner)

-Characteristics:

-Strengths

-Weaknesses:

-Hair, eye and skin color

-Clothing (both individual and as a group)

Does this group specialize in certain types of songs? Example: Broadway, Pop.

-There may be some mash ups involved

Do you want any of them to date? If so, what's their type?

Why should I chose your group?

Audition tape


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Total Drama series sadly. The groups are made by you lovely people. I'm sorry for the long wait.

The camera showed static for a few seconds then focused on Chris, who was sitting in a velvet chair in an auditorium.

"Hello, we have seen many great auditions so far with many great groups," he began, his famous grin playing on his face. "So far we have the following groups: The Electric Hearts, cool name by the way," he adds. "THE WORLD IS A RUIN, No Control, Half-Step 2 High, Dauntless Rain, The Royal Elite Eight, and Fallen Angels.

"Four more spots remain!" Chris announced. "Send in those tapes and we'll see who will win Total! Drama!" He paused to clear his throat to belt out, "Acapella!"

A/N: I would like to thank Starburst278, SophiaCrutchfeild, Daisy-is-Lazy, queenoftrouble, DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, kaium1993 and Sara the queen for submitting. You guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Chris stands on a stage in a large, rundown building. A rat chews a hole in one of the walls which the grinning host ignores.

"Welcome to Total Drama Acapella." He smiles. "Today, 10 acapella groups will be arriving to compete for one million dollars."

A car is heard approaching, prompting Chris to go to the door.

"Here's our first group." He opened the door. "Welcome Dauntless Rain; Scarlet, Raphel and Axel."

"This is where we're staying?" Rapel asked, taking in the environment around him. "There's a rat chewing on the wall!" He added in a whisper.

"Relax, we're always up for a challenge," Scarlet told her group mate.

An all-female group appeared behind the trio.

"Blue Hills!" Chris beamed. "Dauntless Rain, welcome Madison, Natalie, Carly, Laura, Joye and Faye!"

The first group nodded to the feminine group. One by one, the groups showed up, each having different reactions to the run down building.

"This is where we're staying?"

"I don't remember signing up to stay here!"

"This place isn't too bad."

"Listen up!" Chris shouted. "There will be two groups per dressing room!" He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "In room one, The Electric Hearts and Blue Hills; THE WORLD IS A RUIN and No Control in room two; room three goes to Dauntless Rain and Half-Step 2 High; for room four, we got Psych Trip and The Royal Elite Eight; and lastly Fallen Angels and Mob Crew." He looked up. "Follow me."

Chris popped into the prop room. The room looked like a nightmare with various props littering the floor.

"Welcome to our confession cam." He declared. "Share your deepest thoughts, secrets, bank account numbers!"

A few minutes later, Natalie of Blue Hills plopped down in front of the confession cam. She was twirling a prop breadstick in her hand.

"This is so cool." She says. The prop flies out of her hand and hits a wall. "Oops."

Next is Vinent from No Control.

"I'm ready for the ladies," he smirks.

Chris then shows the group to a hallway where several doorways are covered with flimsy bedsheets.

"Ladies on one side," he gestures. "Gentlemen on the other."

"Um, shouldn't we have doors?" Fiona from The Royal Elite Eight inquires.

"Eh," Chris shrugs. "Budget cuts."

Next, he shows the contestants the kitchen, the bathrooms, bedrooms, and finally, the most important stop on the tour in his opinion, the performance room.

"And here we are," Chris announces. "The performance room!"

This particular room has very little space. There are two windows, a few chairs and a table. The carpet has many stains on it. A small rat darts out out a hole in the way, causing many girls to shriek.

"Get unpacked and we'll begin!" Chris says. "Be back in an hour or Chef will hunt you down."

With that, the groups ran out, fearing the ex-army cook.

"Works every time," Chris smirks.

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been very busy with work. I will also be keeping track of groups so we know who's in and who's out.

In: The Electric Hearts

THE WORLD IS A RUIN

No Control

Half-Step 2 High

Dauntless Rain

The Royal Elite Eight

Fallen Angels

Blue Hills

Psych Trip

Mob Crew

Out: None


End file.
